


Picnic

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You two are probably the most inspiring pair I’ve ever seen in my life,” Yachi said with a smile. “I’ll wait for the wedding invitation, okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

“Kageyama, what do you think about the taste?”

“It’s good.”

Hinata squinted his eyes at Kageyama, but then he raised his eyebrows and smirked, “Okay, then! The food for picnic is done! Let’s go to the mountain, Kageyama!”

Hinata made curry for Kageyama for their picnic on their day off together. They took turn on meal making and they were both getting progressively better at it. Hinata was now a master at soup and rice making, while Kageyama made mean sandwiches and salads. Hinata had packed everything in a big container—for both of Kageyama and him ate like horses—and carried it as he hopped on to their car, while Kageyama scowled behind the driving wheel.

The car slowly left their apartment’s parking in the basement, off to city’s traffic, and then to long road with nothing but forest around them.

On their picnic to somewhere far away, Kageyama was the one who always drive. Hinata drove while talk so energetically all the time. Kageyama had to keep reminding him to look at the road. In the end, Hinata just let Kageyama drive. Kageyama was a quiet driver, in general. He didn't even need the company of music on some long drives. But Hinata had long known that Kageyama was simply enjoying driving and listening to Hinata’s chatter and story about absolutely everything.

They had been together for twelve years at that point, far after university. There was never a need to label their relationship. As their friends and acquaintances got into marriage and family, the odd duo kept going on with their daily life, always bickering and fighting, but always making up in the end.

And when Yachi one day came with her tiny daughter—dark haired and already wore glasses—she mumbled to Hinata and Kageyama on their living room, “Um, aren’t you two going to get married or something?”

Hinata made a long, “Aaaahhh!” while Kageyama suddenly sweat.

“We totally forgot,” they chorused together.

Yachi laughed, laughed, and laughed (the small girl on his lap sighed and patted her mother’s knees, that bouncing up and down from laughter) and stopped after her voice died down.

“You two are probably the most inspiring pair I’ve ever seen in my life,” she said with a smile. “I’ll wait for the wedding invitation, okay?”

Hinata and Kageyama had glanced at each other upon being called ‘most inspiring pair’ and blushed when they murmured, together, once again, “Okay, Yachi-san.”


End file.
